Stages
Dio's Castle (ディオの館 Dio no Yakata) (from Phantom Blood): Windknight's Lot ** Stage Hazard: A chandelier falls from the ceiling, damaging whoever is directly underneath it. ** Situation Finish: Loser is sent flying off the balcony (recreating Dio's defeat in his battle against Jonathan in his castle). * The Battlefield (闘技場 Tōgijō) (from Battle Tendency): Skeleton Heel Stone ** Stage Hazard: Vampire Horses charge through the players, returning an unlimited amount of times. ** Situation Finish: '''The Vampire Horses will trample the loser to death. * '''Cairo Streets (カイロ市街 Kairo Shigai) (from Stardust Crusaders): Cairo ** Stage Hazard: Wilson Phillips' car will drive through the players on DIO's orders. ** Situation Finish: Loser is sent flying and crashing into a water tower recreating Noriaki Kakyoin's death scene. * DIO's Mansion (DIOの館 Dio no Yakata) (from Stardust Crusaders): CairoW ** Stage Hazard: Nukesaku jumps down and attacks the players, returning an unlimited amount of times. ** Situation Finish: Loser is thrown out the second story window (Vampires and Pillar Men will be disintegrated by the sun's light, normal characters will merely fall to their deaths). * Morioh (杜王町 Moriō-cho) (from Diamond is Unbreakable) ** Stage Hazard: Lightning strikes the Pepsi sign as well as the puddles around the stage, damaging and stunning anyone hit as a result (Akira Otoishi is the only one who is immune. Instead his Power Gauge will be set to the first level.) ** Situation Finish: Loser finds themselves in Reimi's Alley before the hands of the dead drag them off into the unknown. * Kira Estate (吉良邸 Kira-Tei) (from Diamond is Unbreakable): Morioh ** Stage Hazard: Yoshihiro Kira/Atom Heart Father attacks characters with a knife, traveling along a curving path. ** Situation Finish: Loser is thrown into a stack of books. One of them flips open revealing Yoshikage Kira's various nail clipping records and a message where he declares that he cannot be stopped in months where his nails grow more than 30 cm. * Naples Station (ネアポリス駅 Neaporisu Eki) (from Vento Aureo): NaplesW ** Stage Hazard: Pesci's Beach Boy flies out of the train seeking a target, sending fighters flying into the side of the train if caught, and attacking an unlimited amount of times. ** Situation Finish: Beach Boy hooks the opponent by the head or neck from the train. The train then departs and the unfortunate loser is dragged away as Pesci and Prosciutto cheer on. * Rome Streets (ローマ市街 Rōma Shigai) (from Vento Aureo): RomeW ** Stage Hazard: Secco/Oasis dives into the ground and liquefies it, damaging players in the designated areas, occurring an unlimited amount of times. ** Situation Finish: Loser is thrown into a garbage truck similar to what happened with Ciocolatta at Giorno's hand. * Green Dolphin Street Prison (グリーン・ドルフィン・ストリート刑務所 Gurīn Dorufin Sutorīto Keimusho) (from Stone Ocean) ** Stage Hazard: Weather Report's poisonous frog rain. Players hit by the frogs will be poisoned and lose gradually lose health over short amount of time. This occurs an unlimited amount of times. ** Situation Finish: Whitesnake steals a Disc from the fallen opponent (If Pucci himself is one of the fighters, this Situation Finish will not work). * Kennedy Space Center (ケネディ宇宙センター Kenedi Uchū Sentā) (from Stone Ocean): Cape CanaveralW ** Stage Hazard: C-Moon sends various objects falling to where the players are, with Emporio's shouting. This occurs an unlimited amount of times. ** Situation Finish: Loser is sent flying off the side of the building, hitting their head on the railing and then falling sideways towards the horizon. * Made In Heaven's Big Bang (from Stone Ocean) ** This stage is only available as part of Pucci's GHA, "Made in Heaven". After Pucci evolves Whitesnake into C-Moon, and then Made In Heaven, the fight moves to outer space with the players standing on a road of light representing the rapidly changing universe. During this special stage, "Made in Heaven" Mode will activate; Pucci will move faster while the opponent moves far slower. Although Giorno can use his GHA, "Your end has no ending!", to activate Gold Experience Requiem and nullify the effect, and Kosaku-Kira's GHA, "Bite the Dust", will revert the stage back to the previous stage before Made in Heaven was activated. This stage is the only stage that lacks Hazards or Situation Finishes of any kind. * Along the Philadelphia Coastline (フィラデルフィアの海岸沿い Firaderufia no Kaigan-zoi, simply "Philadelphia Coastline" in the English localization) (from Steel Ball Run): The Atlantic OceanW ** Stage Gimmick: Lucy Steel's Ticket to Ride grants players who touch the column of light a stock of Heart Heat Gauge, only recurring if the light fades before anyone touches it. ** Situation Finish: Loser is tossed into a sign warning travelers about bears. * Wall Eyes (壁の目 Kabe no Me) (from JoJolion): Morioh ** Stage Hazard: Yasuho Hirose's Paisley Park activates, drawing Joshu Higashikata to her as he runs about the stage barging through anyone in his path, rock in hand. ** Situation Finish: Loser is sent flying and landing near Yasuho, who screams in surprise, angering Joshu as he smashes their head with a rock.